His Little Lady
by Believe In Something Bigger
Summary: You can't stop someone from growing up, no matter how hard you may try. *one-shot*


_A/N: This is kind of random because I'm brainstorming for my next chapter of A Winding Road and I like to do one-shots in between chapters to help me think. I am also taking a break from using the second person in this one-shot because I really want to improve with it before I post another story with it. R&R and tell me your opinions!_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

As he watched Olivia apply her make-up in the bathroom mirror Two-Bit remembered the rosy-cheeked, freckle-faced, tow-headed, sweet girl that at one point was his daughter.

Not that she wasn't sweet now, after having Maggie scold her once when she was twelve for treating Two-Bit like trash, her attitude problems ended. Ollie was the spitting image of her mother; quick-witted, hilarious, and the kindest person he had ever met for a girl of her age.

As well as personality Olivia had matched her mother in looks too, with her dirty blonde hair and short height Olivia looked like Maggie's mini model when she was younger. Olivia was also extremely patient- while Two-Bit had no idea where she got that trait from – he was grateful however that she had this quality. Her excellent 'tude (as he referred to it as) was extremely helpful when both her parents were at the end of their rope with everything after a long days work, and she was able to continue being herself with Molly and Shannon.

Glory, those girls looked up to her. They copied everything she did and Olivia just laughed at them. Didn't discourage them once when they wanted to curl their hair like her, or join the church choir with her, or attempt to 'help' her with her homework. She laughed the entire time, saying she felt like a little super star with all this attention from her 'little people' as she liked to call them.

He didn't have a favorite; he loved all of his little ladies equally. But it sure was gonna leave a hole in his heart when Ollie was to go off to college in Virginia next fall. She was a _huge_ Daddy's girl, without a doubt and she always asked for his opinion before she did anything. She wanted to be a social worker she; had wanted that since the day she turned seven. And he was so proud of her, all of them actually, that sometimes he would catch himself bragging at work but continue to go on all about the new and exciting things that his girls did.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing,  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

No matter how old they got he would continue to laugh at every knock-knock joke that Molly told and hang up every damn picture that Shannon drew and say it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Just the things they did every day continued to amaze him. Whether it be a new word they learned or a new game they learned to play, he still continued to find them fascinating.

"Hey, papa bear, can you get the door? I think Charlie's here," Olivia asked fastening a gold hoop to her ear.

"One step ahead of ya, little lady. The munchkin's got it," he replied motioning to Molly bombarding Charlie with questions and Shannon shyly holding his hand as if her life depended on it.

"And by the way, you look gorgeous," he added whistling and pointing to her long turquoise dress. Olivia blushed and stepped forward to give her father a hug.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you when I go away, dad. I'm gonna miss you like hell," she whispered into his neck. _She just thought about this _now_, _he thought to himself hugging her tightly and taking it all in. The way she looked, how even with her heels she barely reached his shoulders and how innocent she sounded. How even though she was nearly an adult she would still always be his little Ollie.

She pulled back first and when she saw Charlie in the living room her eyes lit up. He knew just then that letting her go was the right thing to do. He had to give her a chance to experience this feeling. This feeling of having little people look up to you and sharing it with the one person who helped you start it all. She was so young, so inexperienced. She had barely lived and it was time for her to get her ass out into that world and show them what a Mathews was really capable of.

Maggie took countless pictures in different areas of house. Some with Olivia and Molly, some with Olivia and Shannon, some with Molly and Charlie; the variations never ended with Maggie. Eventually it was Two-Bit's turn to take a picture with her and they both smiled like their lives depended on it. While he was sad his first little nugget was going away and didn't want to miss out on her life, he realized he'd still be there cheering her on just like he always had.

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this,  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time._


End file.
